


Childhood

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Gwen is teasing Elyan again. Merlin and Morgana talk children.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 205 First Day of School</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Childhood  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Elyan/Adara  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Gwen is teasing Elyan again. Merlin and Morgana talk children.  
**Warnings:** infertility  
**Word Count:** 765  
**Prompt:** 205 First Day of School  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #36

**Childhood**

The three women on the sofa stopped talking suddenly when the three men walked into the room.

Elyan, Merlin, and Arthur looked at each other. It was obvious that they had been the topic of conversation.

“Oh! This isn’t good.” Elyan finally said. “Gwen has the photo albums out. What are you doing now, Gwen?”

“I was just showing Adara some old photos.” Gwen shrugged.

“And telling her some stories about me?” Elyan walked over and leaned over Adara’s shoulder. “Where did those come from? I’ve never seen these before.”

“Mum had a few albums in the attic with our school photos. There’s some of your first day of school.” Gwen grinned. “Our Mum liked taking photos. She even wrote little notes on the back of them.”

“What kind of notes?” Merlin plopped down into a chair and gave Arthur an amused look. “Date and age?”

“Oh Sort of. Mostly there were just where and when the photo was taken and what was going on when she took it.” Gwen picked up one of the photos in the book and turned it over. She looked at Elyan and smiled as she read the back of the photo. “Taken on Elyan’s first day of school. He cried so hard that he wet his pants and I had to bring him a fresh pair of pants.”

Morgana and Adara started to giggle. It evolved into a full blown laugh. Even Merlin and Arthur joined in.

“Elyan, how could you!?” Arthur laughed.

“Weren’t you a little old to be wetting your pants? I hope they took you to have a checkup for that.” Merlin chuckled. “There are many conditions that can cause that.”

“Damn it Gwen!” Elyan covered his face. “Why do you tell her these things? Are you trying to make her leave me?”

“I wouldn’t leave you, El. I may laugh at you a lot and tease you about it later.” Adara laughed. Mr. Soggy Bottom.

Morgana and Gwen laughed out loud.

“Aren’t you going to help me?” Elyan looked at Merlin and Arthur for help and got none. “Thanks mates.”

“You are on your own with that one.” Arthur shook his head. Merlin?

“Not me.” Merlin grinned. He stood up. “Morgana, would you like take a walk with me? It’s a beautiful day and we both need the exercise.”

“Of course Merlin.” Morgana stood up. “I will leave you to it Gwen.”

Morgana took Merlin’s hand and they left the rest of them to abuse Elyan some more.

When they were outside, Merlin looked at Morgana. “So are you going to tell me what all those tests said? I know what they were for.”

Morgana looped her arm around Merlin’s. “I was going to tell you last night but you were called into work then you got stabbed. Did you look to see the results?”

“No. I wanted to look but I thought I should wait for you to tell me.” Merlin rubbed her hand on his arm. “I thought you just needed time to process it.”

“It was a lot to process.” Morgana sighed. “Merlin, I can’t have children.”

“No matter.” Merlin shrugged. “We will have plenty of children in our lives. Arthur and Gwen will have a few and Elyan and Adara have already started. We will be the cool aunt and uncle that let them get away with things. What do you think?”

“Are you sure that will be enough for you? There won’t be any first steps or first days of school or anything like that for us.” Morgana stopped and held onto his hands. “I feel like you won’t be happy if we don’t have children of our own.”

“I am fine with it just being the two of us. We will have a great adventure together.” Merlin pulled her closer. “We can adopt if we want a child later but for right now I just want to be with you.”

“You know what that means? It means you want to get married.” Morgana smirked at him. “So, when are we going to do it?”

“We have to wait for everyone else. Merlin put his arm around her waist and they started to walk. “Elyan and Adara are getting married first then Arthur and Gwen. They will have a big fancy affair befitting a Duke.”

“I want a private wedding, just family.” Morgana leaned against Merlin’s shoulder.

“Just promise me that you won’t ask my mum about my first day of school.” Merlin pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Merlin.” Morgana chuckled.


End file.
